Awakening Rules FAQ
The content here was transcribed from a Facebook Post with answers transcribed from emails/messages received from Richie Williams. Awakening Wiki FAQ!! As a supplement to the Q&A found here: Panini Blog Awakening FAQ The Wiki has received answers to our various questions!! 1) Does Saiyan Stomach Thrust's effect trigger on the attacks and blocks your opponent plays? No. Playing an attack or block does not cause it “enter play” (except in the case of cards like Red Double Strike). 2) If you use Orange Retribution Mastery to reduce the cost of your next Styled attack to 0 and your opponent has an effect that increases the cost of your attacks (e.g. Black Radiating Drill), would a Styled energy attack cost 0 stages, or 1 stage? It would be reduced to 0, then modified to cost +1 stage when performed. 3) Hercule lvl 2 states that "you cannot use the effects of (Infinity) Drills." Can I use the non infinity effects on cards such as Aggressive Sword Drill? No, Hercule - Posing may not use any effects of Drills with a Constant symbol. 4) If Hercule's Dynamite Kick is still in play at the end of combat, is it shuffled into the Life Deck? What if it was banished by Black Left Burst? If Hercule’s Dynamite Kick is in play when combat ends, it is shuffled into the Life Deck. If Hercule’s Dynamite Kick is banished by Black Left Burst, it is not shuffled into the Life Deck afterwards. *Note: This is in contrast to Adaptation/Crushing Beam, where Crushing Beam is already set to shuffle back in and Left Burst is simply banishing a card from play. 5) If Hercule is on level 3 and his opponent plays Earth Dragon Ball 2, can EDB 2's power be used at all? If so, must the opponent raise Hercule to level 4? You may always choose to lower an opponent’s MP with Earth Dragon Ball 2’s effect, even if it would not actually lower your opponent a Level (i.e., choosing to lower an opponent on Level 1.) 6) If Enhanced Reflexes is used to attempt to stop Hercule's Dynamite Kick, does it cause the subsequent uses to deal no damage? Would it be banished after use after it is shuffled into the deck? Would this count as being banished from the Life Deck with respect to Dynamite Kick's parenthetical (ultimately placing it at the bottom of the deck after the deck is shuffled)? Hercule’s Dynamite Kick would cause damage on subsequent uses. It would be banished after its final use due to the effect of Enhanced Reflexes, but shuffled back into your Life Deck afterwards (due to being shuffled into your Life Deck after use, not due to its first parenthetical text). 7) When Blue Neck Beam hits, do you decide whether you will advance or lower your opponent's MP a level (at the end of combat) when you resolve the HIT effect or at the end of combat? If a Sobering Hammer hits later in combat, could Blue Neck Beam still cause your opponent to advance a level? If Gohan's Backlash hits, and then Android Arm Breaker attaches later in combat, would Gohan still advance/lower his MP to level 2 at the end of combat? Blue Neck Beam’s HIT effect is decided at the end of combat. If Sobering Hammer was successful that combat, Blue Neck Beam would not be able to advance your opponent’s MP a Level. Similarly, the HIT effect of Gohan’s Backlash would not advance or lower your MP at the end of combat where Android Arm Breaker was attached. 8) Would Ox King prevent attacks from being modified by the floating effect of Orange Energy Catch, etc? Correct. Floating effects do not “remember” the card type from which they originated. 9) If Android Defensive Blast causes non-Styled "attack cards" to lose all immediate effects, would this still affect a card like Devastating Blow if the "attack" is considered Styled from an effect like Gohan or Black Easy Block? When an attack is considered “Styled” while being performed (due to an effect like Gohan - Unlocked), the attack card itself is no longer considered “non-Styled” until in a final zone (discard pile, hand, etc). 10) After using Earth Dragon Ball 7's "once per turn" effect, if it leaves and re-enters play or changes control multiple times, can you ever use that effect again on the same turn? No. 11) Red Intimidation Drill has a similar wording. If you activate that Drill's "once per turn" effect, can you activate it again on the same turn if the Drill leaves and re-enters play (note that our current understanding is that POWERs of Drills can be re-used if they are refreshed; this may or may not extend to "CONSTANT: Once per turn..." effects). No. 12) When attached, does Saiyan Clench double my modifiers and my base damage on attacks that do not have AT in the base damage? Yes. 13) When using the POWER of Saiyan Rampaging Mastery, is the life card damage of the attack doubled if I have both Saiyan Clench and Saiyan Denial attached? Choosing to deal damage as Life Cards would take place before doubling the damage, so in this instance you may use either the effect of Clench or Denial - but not both. 14) If I perform Red Combined Blast with Trunks, Bold can I lower my anger 3 levels to prevent my opponent from using Events for the rest of combat? No. (Note that this would be different if it said “lower your anger 3 levels to…” - you would get the effect while only lowering your anger 1 level). 15) If my opponent uses the secondary effect of Red Tandem Blast and prevents me from playing non-Styled cards this combat and I am on Gohan Adept Lv.1, can I play a non-Styled attack from my hand? Yes. 16) If I only control Cell Jr., Escaping and Cell Jr., Trapped and then use Cell, Prepared's power to shuffle Cell Jr., Escaping and choose to banish Cell Jr., Escaping instead of shuffling him into my Life Deck, will Cell Jr., Trapped's constant power increase the amount of cards my opponent destroys by 1 for Cell Jr, Escaping's effect? Yes. 17) If Cell level 4 searches for Saiyan Tantrum, is the card "revealed" to prove that it is a Styled card (triggering Saiyan Tantrum's critical damage effect stipulation)? Our previous Overwhelming Power vs. Roshi's Back Strike rulings states "you may reveal Power in order to use its placed into hand effect" - is this technically "revealing" or is it simply "show it to your opponent?" Searching for a card and revealing it to your opponent is considered “revealing” and would trigger Saiyan Tantrum in this scenario. 18) Do Trunks level 1 and Gohan Ally create a competing timing scenario? How much anger does Trunks gain in the following situations... No, Gohan caps the amount of being anger gained to 1. (Answer to all below is “1”) a) Trunks' opponent controls Gohan and Trunks is the active player. Trunks uses an effect that reads "Raise your anger 2 levels." ' b) Trunks' opponent controls Gohan and Trunks' opponent is the active player. Trunks uses an effect that reads "Raise your anger 2 levels."' ' c) Trunks controls Gohan and uses an effect that reads "Raise your anger 2 levels." (two possibilities?)' 19) If Vegeta (Evolution) activates Black Conflict Mastery to discard a card and chooses to reveal that card instead, can Black Conflict Mastery still see if "that card" (the revealed card) was Styled, or is Conflict Mastery contingent upon "that card" actually being discarded? The Mastery refers to “that card” instead of “the discarded card,” allowing it to work with the replacement effect of Vegeta - Calculating. 20) If Blue Battle Drill is in play, can Earth Dragon Ball 7 be played during combat (to end combat)? Can it be played during the Planning Step? Can it be placed into play? You would not be able to play Earth Dragon Ball 7 during combat (from the hand) or during the Planning Step when Blue Battle Drill is in play. You would still be able to place Earth Dragon Ball 7 into play. 21) *Still waiting on final clarification on Saiyan Turning Kick + Saiyan Protection Drill. Will update as soon as I have the details. 'UPDATE - If you banishing Saiyan Turning Kick for Endurance, and use the effect from its parenthetical to put Saiyan Protection Drill into play, you can then use Saiyan Protection Drill to Rejuvenate that same Saiyan Turning Kick. '